Haunted
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: In 1864, Damon Salvatore refused to turn,and his brother Stefan was left alone. Now, 145 later, Stefan is coming back to Mystic Falls to start anew. But with dopplegangers running around, this might be more difficult than he thought. D/E
1. Chapter 1

Title: Haunted

Author : Nemainifthewater

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize. It all belongs to the CW Network.

Spoilers: I'm not quite sure at the moment, but probably all of the aired episodes.

**Prologue**

Stefan looked at his brother. He had refused to eat and he was wasting away, pining for Katherine.

"Come brother, you must drink," he said once again. He tried to offer the neck of the young girl to him once more, but again, and with obvious difficulty his brother refused.

"I do not wish to," said Damon, "For without Katherine I can no longer face he dawn."

"But if you do not then you will die," replied Stefan.

"So be it. I welcome death, for I have no reason to live."

"Good morning Elena!"

A cheerful voice broke Elena out of her daydream, and she looked around to her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. He was the son of Zack Salvatore, and had been her best friend since she could walk, as they had both attended the same events, both being from the Founding families.

"Come on Elena, you can't stay broody forever. You have to help me get me cousin's room ready." Damon said, looking at her.

He was obviously concerned as her parents had died recently in a car crash, and she was struggling. Damon had been wonderful; he had helped her get out of her funk, and his mixture of genuine sadness for her and inappropriate humor was exactly what she needed.

"What's this cousin's name anyway?" she asked, "It seems a bit weird that you haven't heard from him ever, and then he suddenly turns up on your doorstep because he needs a place to stay."

"His name's Stefan, and apparently he was smart enough to get out of here early. Zack never talks about him, in fact he told me to stay away. Doesn't want me to be near a bad influence probably." The last part was said with the trademark Damon grin, and Elena laughed. Someone be a bad influence on Damon? More likely he would end up corrupting this Stefan!

The feel of Damon's lips on hers stopped her train of thought immediately; G-d her boyfriend was a good kisser!

Three hours drive away; Stefan Salvatore glanced at the ring in his hand, and clenched his fist. He was going to make a new start in Mystic Falls, and maybe his brother's ghost would stop haunting him. And he drove along the road, never knowing that he was setting in motion a chain of events that could prove disastrous to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Haunted

Author : Nemainifthewater

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize. It all belongs to the CW Network.

Spoilers: I'm not quite sure at the moment, but probably all of the aired episodes.

**Chapter 1**

"Stefan, I know that you're different to the other vampires, but I want you stay away from my son. He's young, and he thinks that he can do anything, but he's only young and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Zack, you know I won't go near him. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to have a new start."

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"What's his name? Just so I know who to avoid."

"Damon. Damon Salvatore.

"Jeremy!" cried Elena, stomping over to him, I can't believe you!"

Her brother ignored her, and carried on smoking his joint. Furious, Elena snatched it away from him and dropped it on the floor, grinding it to dust with her shoes.

"Elena!" protested Jeremy, "Those are expensive!"

" Well Jer, if you gave up on them, then maybe you wouldn't have to worry about that! Jer, I know you're hurting, and what happened to mom and dad was awful, but I don't think that they'd want you to destroy yourself."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly Elena, what I want to do is my own business. You're not mom, so stop trying to act like her, and let me run my own life!"

Jeremy stormed off, and left Elena staring at his retreating back in astonishment.

Suddenly a pair of warms arms wrapped themselves around her, and leaned back into the embrace of her boyfriend with a small sigh.

"Don't be too hard on him," Damon whispered, "he'll get high, do something stupid, then come to his senses."

"But he's my brother," she said, turning around to look into his face, "and I love him, and I don't want him to end up a junky and have to go to rehab.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Damon asked.

"Please."

"Of course I will. But I do need payment…" Damon leaned forwards, ready to kiss Elena.

"Oh my G-d!" shrieked a girl right next to his ear. Damon groaned, the moment over.

"What is it Caroline?" asked Elena.

"Have you seen the new guy? Damon why didn't you tell me that your cousin was a hottie!" said Caroline who was one Elena's best friends for reasons that Damon couldn't understand. Seriously, she was dead annoying.

"Caroline, I wouldn't know because I haven't seen him. Now, why don't you run along and powder your nose or something."

Caroline huffed, and took off.

"Really Damon, you should be nicer to my friends," said Elena fondly.

"I'm not going out with your friends." He said, getting closer and closer to her.

"I should hope not," she breathed, aware of just how close he was.

"Damon Salvatore?" asked an unknown voice.

The two teens groaned, and once again moved away from each other.

"What?" Damon growled.

"I was wondering whether you could show me the way to history class?" the stranger asked.

"Look, I'm a little busy here. Who are you anyway?" said Damon, irritated.

"Stefan Salvatore. I'm sorry I missed you this morning, I slept in. It's very nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure. Look, I know that you're my cousin and all that, but I don't really know you. I'm trying to kiss my wonderful girlfriend here, so I would like it if you would go away."

Damon glanced at his girlfriend, who had been elbowing him rather fiercely.

"Please." He added sarcastically.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

As Stefan moved away, Elena hissed in her boyfriend's ear: "Damon! He's your cousin! At least you could be a little nicer to him!"

"But Elena, then you'd have to do without me for a whole ten minutes. What would you ever do without me?"

"You!" she laughed, punching him playfully.

"Now, come here." Said Damon, sensing his victory, "I want to finish what we started."

"You didn't tell me that he was dating someone. And you definitely didn't tell me that your son looks exactly like my brother, and that his girlfriend looks exactly like Katherine!"

"It's a coincidence. And I thought that I told you to stay away from him!"

"You did, but when I saw them, both of them, so close to each other, I had to see them. It was like being a hundred and fifty years in the past. And I came here to get away from that, to get away from him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Stefan, I think you're forgetting that I haven't seen a picture of your brother or Katherine!"

Stefan twisted around, and he took two portraits out of his bag. One was unmistakably Elena, and the other one looked like an older version of his son, of his Damon.

"What is going on?" whispered Zack, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know, but I think that it's all linked. And I need to find out what's happening." Stefan turned around and started out of the door.

"I'll see you later; I have class to get to."

And he sped out of the house and back to the school.


End file.
